


YuWin Text Messages

by broketrbl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broketrbl/pseuds/broketrbl
Summary: Messages between NCT's Japanese member, Yuta and Chinese member, WinWin.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> These texting one shots are gonna be short, sorry.

**Utah** :  Doyoung and Taeil keeps flirting with you :(

 **Winko** : no they weren't

 **Utah** : yes they were winko

 **Utah** ; I saw the way Doyoung was looking at you

 **Utah** : like he wanted to kiss you

 **Utah** : only I get to kiss winko

 **Winko** : omg

 **Winko** : you're so jealous

 **Winko** : that's cute

 **Utah** : your mine :(

 **Winko** : yes, I'm yours


	2. 2

**Utah:** aye what's your name hotstuff 

**Winko:** yuta you know what my name is

**Utah:** whats your number

**Utah:** I'm trying to get in them guts

**Winko:** LAMSNDKD

**Winko:** Taeyong hyung is that you?

**Utah:** Taeyong who? I'm Nakamoto Yuta

**Utah:** baby I'd make love to you allll day

**Winko:** SHUT

**Winko:** what is yuta doing rn?

**Utah:** texting his baby boy sicheng

**Winko:** Taeyong hyung please give yuta his phone back

******Utah:** can't

**Utah:** he's sleep rn

**Winko:** well when he wakes up tell him to call me

**Utah:** will do

**Utah:** ttyl Winnie

**Winko:** bye hyung


	3. 3

Utah: I love you 

Utah: ( ˘ ³˘)♥(｡♥‿♥｡)(♥ω♥*)(●♡∀♡)

Winko: OMG

Winko: I love you too ♥

Utah: I love you more

Winko: no I love you more

Utah: shut up I love you more

Winko: no youhsjnddnsn

Utah: uh?

Winko: can you two stop? You're making me sick

Utah: uh who is this?

Winko: Taeil

Utah: oh hi hyung!

Winko: will you two stop?

Utah: yeah I'm sorry hyung

Winko: I'll give the phone back to tour 'winko'

Winko: I'm back hyung

Utah: I LOVE YOU 

Winko: I LOVE YOU TOO


	4. 3

**Utah:** STOP IGNORING ME

 **Winko:**???

 **Winko:** but I'm not ignoring you? 

 **Utah:** yes you are! 

 **Utah:** I said good morning to everyone and you nodded at me and continued to eat your cereal

 **Winko:** technically I acknowledged you

 **Utah:** but you didn't say good morning like everyone else

 **Winko:** my mouth was full of cereal

 **Utah:** OKAY AND????

 **Winko:** my mama told me not to eat with food in my mouth 

 **Winko:** that it's rude and disgusting 

 **Utah:** oh 

 **Utah:** well

 **Utah:** I'm still mad at you

 **Winko:** you want me to come up stairs and cuddle you? 

 **Utah:** yes please ≥﹏≤


End file.
